


A Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But if u wanna read something, I just wanted to give fanart, Its literal art, Literally just some fanart, Not even a story so don't click on this if u want one bc it ain't it chief, Read the work this was "inspired" by, Thats why this is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is literally just fanart for a fic I hold near and dear to my heart. Don't expect much
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostshaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostshaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cosmonaut.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809436) by [ghostshaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostshaming/pseuds/ghostshaming). 



**Author's Note:**

> The scene I've drawn above is the one from chapter three, which is the scene at the end of the first part where El and Will first spot Mike. Author if you saw this im sorry for ruining one of your scenes with whatever this is, You're allowed to shoot me on the spot.  
> Also the quality is a bit shitty, so sorry for that


End file.
